Atada
by Agridulce Luna
Summary: Hinata dejó entrar a ese hombre a su vida y desde allí todo se volvió más abrigador y pasional. "Sigue así, buena chica". Amaba eso. Sólo tenía que dejar que le quitara un poco de su libertad, incluso aunque fuera lo que más había tratado de proteger.
1. Chapter 1

**-Atada-**

Naruto no me pertenece.

SasuHina. M. Two-shot.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hinata.**

 **.**

Siguió al otro no muy segura del tipo de cliente que había conseguido. Su espalda era ancha y en su caminar y movimientos poseía una elegancia que probablemente ella nunca alcanzaría.

Entraron al edificio y de sus paredes, forma o color no resaltaba mucho. Era una construcción bastante ordinaria. Tampoco se dirigieron la palabra durante todo el trayecto hasta que él pronunció un "Sigue" al llegar y abrir la última puerta del pasillo.

Ya no se avergonzaba tanto de hacerlo, de entrar en algún lugar donde obviamente se consumaría el acto. Podía ser un motel o un apartamento como ese, quizás más lujoso, quizás no. Sin embargo esa vez, luego de esperar y extrañarse de que lo que supuestamente debía pasar no pasó, resultó entonces con una gaseosa en su mano y sentada frente a la TV prendida como si fuera una joven normal mientras respondía a formales preguntas que le hacía el hombre.

"Debe tener unos 26" pensó ella aunque no se atrevió entonces a preguntar.

Desde ese día Hinata simplemente comenzó a convivir con él, o algo parecido a eso. Al menos a verlo varios días a la semana. No era tampoco la primera vez que lo hacía, pero de alguna forma sí era lo más cerca que había estado a una persona por mucho tiempo.

Por supuesto no era exactamente vivir con él. Probablemente era aprovecharse de un mejor techo donde meter la cabeza. ¿En cuanto a él? La respuesta podría resultar incluso peligrosa si se atrevía a preguntar y él era honesto. Al menos en todos esos años había aprendido a identificar cualquier tipo de circunstancia o gesto alarmante del que debía huir, y de todas formas nunca se había quedado a dormir allá, si él se lo propondría no sabría qué contestar.

Probablemente que no.

* * *

Hinata, inquieta, tímida, esperándolo ahora para cenar mientras él iba por comida a algún lugar del transitado distrito, se preguntó si acaso sería una especie de prueba. Era la primera vez que la dejaba sola. Era domingo y habían acordado que él traería su comida favorita. Luego hablarían un poco. Sólo un poco; en realidad no hablaban mucho porque Hinata aparte de lo que veía en la TV no tenía cosas buenas para decir y el otro parecía ser un hombre demasiado inteligente con el cual no estaba segura de poder mantener una conversación lo suficientemente interesante, o al menos esa era su percepción. Siempre tendría el estigma de haber dejado sus estudios a los dieciséis.

Sasuke era su nombre. No hablaba mucho y al menos ambos eran muy parecidos en eso. Los dos eran del tipo de personas que no compartían sus cosas.

Desde luego todavía sentía un poco de temor hacia él, pero Hinata seguía visitando su cómodo apartamento, incluso cuando Sasuke nunca la había tocado y mucho menos llevado a la cama (o hacerlo en la sala o en esa pequeña mesa de la cocina), lo cual, poniéndolo en perspectiva, había sido la principal razón por la que ella había entrado en primer lugar.

Quién sabe qué pensarían los vecinos.

La puerta del mediano apartamento por fin sonó y Hinata despertó de sus pensamientos sintiendo de inmediato una pesadez en su pecho. A pesar de sus ideas no podía evitar sentirse siempre tímida ante la presencia del hombre, preguntándose si ya sería el momento, si mientras se acercaba a ella no la arremetería contra la pared o si por el contrario el mayor de alguna forma le leería esos sucios pensamientos y la echaría de allí.

—Buenas noches —saludó cortamente Sasuke al traspasar la puerta e inconscientemente sus facciones se relajaron cuando sintió la grata diferencia de temperatura entre afuera y adentro.

A Hinata tal gesto le pareció inmensamente atractivo.

—H-Hola —respondió dejando que su voz delatara su denso estado aunque Sasuke pareció no caer en cuenta. ( _"O quizás sólo no quiere parecer que se ha dado cuenta"_ ).

Luego de unos minutos se acomodaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina para comer de lo que Sasuke había traído y en silencio Hinata observó al hombre que tenía al frente. Guapo. Varonil. Educado. Todos esos adjetivos entraron de lleno por sus ojos y antes de volver a sentirse aturdida se obligó a enfocarse en su plato y a hablar cualquier cosa con la boca llena antes de que le fuese preguntado si le pasaba algo. Sus mejillas se habían calentado un poco.

No debía pensar en cómo Sasuke era diferente a la mayoría de los demás hombres que le pagaron por tenerla. La mayoría no exactamente jóvenes. Divertidos muchas veces sí, pero usualmente nunca atractivos. No debía pensar en cómo le resultaría de agradable tenerlo encima de ella y en medio de sus piernas.

Se mordió su labio inferior cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba escuchando con atención a las palabras que Sasuke estaba hablando ahora. Hinata sólo sonrío y asintió una vez con la cabeza como compensación, y un breve alivio se apoderó de ella cuando el otro pareció quedar satisfecho con el simple gesto.

Pero entonces tarde se dio cuenta de su error y pasó lo que Hinata, a pesar de sus ideas, nunca pensó que pasaría en todo ese día.

—Entonces te quedaras a dormir.

Sin querer parecer una idiota no respondió porque consideró que su voz podía salir temblorosa, podía salir con miedo o con entusiasmo. Como toda respuesta Hinata volvió a asentir.

Sin embargo en cama Hinata sólo sintió una muy cuidadosa mano puesta en su cintura y se durmió con el suave pulgar de Sasuke haciendo pequeños círculos. No pasó nada más, incluso aunque era obvio que él podría hacerle lo que quisiera. No sería del todo vergonzoso, sólo su forma de agradecimiento.

* * *

Al final todos los días —largos días desde que ya no tenía mayor cosa que hacer— Hinata se preguntaba si su papel no quedaría mejor como el de una amante.

El mayor nunca la había tocado de _más_ , nunca le había propuesto hacer algo ni la había seducido, ni exigido ni obligado aunque Sasuke _sabía_ muy bien que ella podría abrirse de piernas. Podía ser tomada como una amante y no se negaría. No cuando ahora prácticamente vivía allí. Estaba acostumbrada y no se arrepentiría por despertar con un hombre a su lado, con una pesada pierna sobre sus voluptuosas caderas o en su muslo, y sintiendo una mano en su plano estómago.

Sasuke _podía_ follarla cuando quisiera y Hinata podía chuparle la polla cuando le ordenara. Era buena en ello, quizá lo mejor que sabía hacer. Pero no decía nada porque estaba la probabilidad de que todo era una buena obra de caridad del joven, de dar sin querer nada a cambio.

Su acostumbrado intercambio de bienes y servicio no parecía ser la norma allí.

Sin embargo no quedaba en claro el papel de ella, y ahora que su apariencia también había cambiado gracias a él —más limpia, más bonita, una que otra blusa nueva y pantalón de marca— los vecinos podrían creer que era una novia.

Un día en el ascensor una anciana la felicitó por tan guapo hombre que tenía, y en la amable conversación descubrió que Sasuke no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo allí.

El dato no parecía muy relevante, sólo le hacía cuestionar en dónde o con quién había estado anteriormente. Hinata misma había sido el ejemplo de no permanecer mucho en el mismo lugar.

* * *

Antes de salir Sasuke le prometió que no debía preocuparse por la nevera que ya estaba vacía. Él traería con qué llenarla y Hinata no debía mover ni un solo dedo.

"Vendré en la noche" fue lo último que le dijo y sonrió casi que por primera vez. Aquello salió más bien como un torpe gesto que trataba de transmitir simpatía pero para Hinata fue algo trascendente.

Mientras desaparecía por la puerta, Hinata recordó que las personas no dormían o sonreían con alguien como ella.

Deberían, por el contrario, sentir desconfianza.

La tarde de ese día Hinata salió y lo hizo con la pretensión de durar hasta muy tarde. Entró a un minimercado y esperó adentro largo rato sólo paseándose entre las estanterías y entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa, alternando su mirada a cualquier figura que entrara.

Sabía que con su actual apariencia podría llamar más la atención, incluso de otro tipo de hombres. De hombres que se parecieran más a Sasuke que a cualquier alcohólico o a algún idiota que pretendiera gastarse la mitad de los consignado por su jefe.

Finalmente consiguió un helado gratis como regalo de alguien con aspecto extranjero. Al igual que Sasuke no tenía una abismal diferencia de edad con ella y denotaba tener dinero. Hablaron y coquetearon, aunque no era necesaria la invitación a algo más.

Entonces cuando empezó a ser penetrada en la cama del motel que ella misma sugirió, tuvo que recordarse varias veces que no tenía ni que mirar al rostro sino sólo sentir. Sin embargo le estaba resultando por alguna razón difícil.

Cuando regresó y apareció frente a Sasuke, el pequeñísimo monto de dinero —tan tan pequeño en comparación a lo que Sasuke podía darle— se sintió el triple de pesado en sus bolso.

Y la sensación fue más poderosa cuando él la empujó en la suave cama y le dio un adulto beso de buenas noches.

Los labios de Hinata sintieron las cosquillas del contacto y su abdomen tembló ante la sensación de las manos de Sasuke. Y las sintió en sus costillas y en sus senos.

 _"¿Por qué me tienes aquí?"_. Sin hacer la pregunta audible y por lo tanto sin obtener una respuesta, Hinata se quedó dormida cuando al pasar el tiempo las caricias no dejaron de ser suaves.

* * *

Hinata sintió un escalofrío cuando una mano se ubicó sobre la suya con la única intención de ayudarle a rebanar correctamente una zanahoria. Si sabía hacer algo más era cocinar, al menos lo que recordaba de su adolescencia en una amplia y limpia cocina cuando en realidad era una niña con la vida resuelta.

Ese día sólo quería demostrárselo a Sasuke.

Pero entonces sintió pegado a ella el pecho frío de él debido a su reciente baño. Olía bien. A esa distancia podía fácilmente besarlo y pensó si Sasuke era consciente de ello.

Pero un beso sería demasiado inocente y Hinata preferiría que Sasuke no se presionara con la gentileza con que lo estaba haciendo sino era para quitar sus manos de encima de las de ella y meterlas bajo su playera.

Sin embargo hubo una combinación de las dos cosas en menos de un minuto cuando luego de sentir una rodilla presionando la suya y una cargada respiración en su oreja, Hinata entendió que debía girar y apretar al hombre para corresponder a lo que se convirtió en un rudo beso.

No pensó que usualmente no le gustaba besar.

—

—

 **Sasuke.**

 **.**

Le dio una fuerte y última calada a su cigarrillo antes de botarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con la suela de su brillante zapato.

Sabía que había empezado a arruinarlo todo, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había empezado la serie de obvios acercamientos entre ellos.

A pesar de los pocos cuidados que seguramente Hinata había tenido en los último años a su cuerpo, su piel se mantenía natural, suave y tersa y Sasuke había descubierto una fascinación por sentirla bajo el tacto de sus manos.

Podría haberse quedado todo en las superficiales caricias que se había permitido dar, pero justo anoche la había tocado con más familiaridad y adicción. Incluso con más rudeza.

Lujuria.

Sobre la cama Hinata había gemido y ambos muy conscientes se habían movido sin timidez.

 _Abre las piernas, ábrelas más._

Las mejillas de ella, mucho más sanas a comparación de la primera vez que la vio, se enrojecieron de un forma adorable y dándole un aspecto mucho más atractivo.

Y hubo algo inesperado. Sasuke le quitó la ropa y al tenerla así desnuda, jadeante y con una mirada tan sensual como si se tratara de otra mujer, la penetró sin mucha espera, agarrándola de las caderas, admirado de cómo ella abrió más las piernas y logrando llevarla luego al orgasmo.

Por un momento deseó tener la cámara que guardaba en un rincón de su habitación y tomarle una foto. Una que su tío no podría nunca ver.

* * *

Volvió a repetirlo, por supuesto. Como durante toda esa semana.

Observó cómo los labios de ella se partieron en un pequeño jadeo y Sasuke deslizó una mano por su esbelto muslo, muy cerca de la entrepierna.

Le gustaba eso. Le gustaba todo. Cada cosa.

Que se restregara contra él.

Hacer que se arrodillara.

Tenerla por fin durante un interminable tiempo lamiendo, saboreando y abriendo sus labios para abarcar el miembro de él.

 **No pudo evitarlo.**

 _Pequeña puta. Perra._

 _Sigue así, buena chica._

El temblor en el cuerpo de Hinata le aseguraba que a ella también le gustaba hasta dónde habían llegado. Palabras sucias, besos, caricias, la orden de que ya podía desnudarse, unos dedos en su cálido interior desplegándose y jugando con ella hasta que se retorciera, y luego ambos cuerpos unidos en sudor.

 _Mírame. No dejes de mirarme._

Hinata se estaba convirtiendo en un muy serio problema.

* * *

Vio a su tío echarse hacia atrás en su cómoda silla, su mirada serena sin la menor evidencia de qué estaba pensando realmente. Incluso aunque Sasuke fuese el mejor investigador que tenía la compañía de seguridad, nunca podía detallar claramente las expresiones de su superior.

Sin embargo estaba seguro que lo mismo aplicaba con Madara Uchiha, o que al menos a su tío también se le dificultaba la tarea de comprenderlo.

Observó que apartaba la mirada sobre él y la volvía a poner sobre los documentos en sus manos.

—Sabes que no es secreto que te juzgué mal al entrar en esta empresa y que fue por petición de tu hermano que te contraté —dijo su tío con una voz neutral. No le contestó, llevaba allí más de cinco años (aunque los primeros largos meses sólo había sido labores administrativas básicas) y se limitó a esperar al momento en que el otro terminara cual fuese su discurso y le diese más indicaciones—. Lo hice a pesar de que siempre has tenido un carácter difícil y sacabas de quicio a algunos cuantos otros empleados.

Sasuke lo recordó, era correcto. Nunca hablaba de él o le importaba poco unirse a los comentarios que pretendían ser intentos de broma o de coqueteo. Su personalidad, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, no invitaba a la amistad. Ni siquiera a la colaboración.

Pero probablemente por eso es que se encontraba en ese negocio, más exactamente en la sección por la que trabajaba, la de investigaciones personales. Cuando algo le era encomendado por lo general se le permitía actuar solo y ya había construido su propio número de fuentes a las cuáles acudir y métodos de trabajo.

—Eres el mejor en esta área, Sasuke. En verdad lo eres. Pero este informe… es un poco mediocre, lo sabes.

Madara pasó entonces una hoja a otra. Sasuke, quien obviamente lo había redactado, sabía lo que el otro se refería. Si bien mantenía su usual profesionalismo sólo poseía citas y opiniones de las personas más cercanas o que habían tenido algún contacto relevante con la chica en cuestión, Hinata. Además párrafos más o menos detallados sobre a qué se dedicaba actualmente y la "última vez" vista por él.

—Esto dista mucho de tus anteriores informes.

—Sólo es una chica normal —contestó por primera vez Sasuke.

Esta vez Madara levantó la mirada, elevó una incrédula ceja pero volvió a su inexpresividad al bajar nuevamente sus ojos al documento. Retrocedió algunas pocas hojas (sólo había 24 hojas, de las 40 que usualmente redactaba Sasuke).

—Una "chica normal" —dijo sólo con un poco de burla Madara—. Interesante que la declares de esa forma, cuando aquí, en la página 16, dice que la chica vende su tiempo a otros hombres.

Sin embargo Madara no ahondó por más y cerró el informe dejándolo sobre la mesa. A pesar de que sentía que faltaba algo allí también se sintió más aliviado que preocupado. Durante todos los años que le había entregado a su empresa nunca había sido realmente un entusiasta de las investigaciones personales y laborales. Prefería concentrarse en la protección de famosos o de altos ejecutivos.

Vigilar a alguien o a un grupo de personas podría resultar en particulares complicaciones jurídicas y de reputación empresarial si la información obtenida por el investigador resultaba no ser lo suficientemente verdadera.

Además, se había permitido aceptar el caso de Hinata Hyuuga sólo por solicitud de un viejo amigo. Podría llevarle lo que su mejor investigador había logrado y esperar que los interesados no siguieran insistiendo por más información.

Lo mejor era dejarlo hasta ahí. Información demasiado reveladora podría resultar hasta en uno de esos escándalos que prefería evitar, más cuando se pensaba que de por sí los Hyuuga habían tenido su vida llena de escándalos, y uno precisamente con la chica en cuestión. Su interés por ella ahora resultaba un poco desconcertante.

Sin embargo no tendrían mucho de dónde tomar. Aparte del historial de Hinata durante los años en que había salido de casa hasta cuando había cumplido los veintidós años, actualmente no tenía una residencia fija o no permanecía en una por más de un año, se prostituía y al parecer ya había dejado la ciudad de Konoha. No hacía muchas amistades y seguía siendo tímida para muchas cosas. Realizaba trabajos esporádicos de vez en cuando y el dinero siempre era el justo. No tenía pareja y las fotografías que había al menos incluido Sasuke demostraban un rostro de singular belleza y un atractivo cuerpo.

Quizá sí se trataba simplemente de una chica normal, incluso aunque cada uno de sus poros era herencia Hyuuga. Pero si la chica ya era mayor de edad, su opinión se inclinaba a que ella ya tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera.

—No estás escondiendo algo, ¿cierto? —preguntó más por curiosidad.

—¿Qué podría ser?

—Cierto —concordó su tío y Sasuke sintió a su vez cierto alivio—. En realidad nunca te ha llegado a interesar alguno de estos casos más allá de lo debido. Tu poco interés personal y emocional es sorprendente.

Reconociendo que el encuentro ya estaba llegando a su fin, Sasuke lo meditó un poco. Sí, aquello era también correcto, desde luego. ¿Pero quizá había una primera vez para todo?

Madara le advertió que de todas formas estuviera pendiente si se le era solicitado buscar el paradero actual de la joven.

Se levantó de su silla, dio una inclinación como despedida y entonces salió de ese amplio despacho.

Su tío no se había dado cuenta como había sido su intención, pero la calidad de su último informe resultaba de una deliberada decisión de su parte. Cada palabra estaba escrita con la intención de no profundizar y de no generar muchos cuestionamientos. Y obviamente no había incluido su reciente interacción con ella ni ciertas otras averiguaciones que había realizado.

Su interés por esta vez ya había propasado su "poco interés personal y emocional". Sobretodo si el objetivo de su vigilancia ya había gritado incontables veces su nombre en medio de puro éxtasis.

Hoy era lo más lejano que había estado de la chica, incluso podría referirse al poco tiempo que le había ofrecido desde el día anterior cuando se había sentado a escribir dicho informe analizando qué incluir y qué no, y Hinata había tenido que limitarse a volver a ver televisión a pocos metros de él.

Por supuesto una parte de él estaba seguro que si ella hubiese dado el menor indicio de _salir_ , dejaría todo a un lado y la habría follado sobre el suelo antes de que llegara a la puerta. Pero satisfactoriamente había logrado terminar un apropiado documento al cual traerle a Madara de forma puntual como todos sus demás trabajos.

Aquello de todas formas no disminuía sus ganas por volver pronto.

Podría ser distante y serio, indiferente con muchas cosas y una persona cuya personalidad no era amigable. Todo señalamiento al que se había referido su tío era cierto. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada el momento en que sus manos la tocaron por primera vez y toda su concentración actual tenía como foco a la desahuciada Hyuuga.

Lo que había sido un intento por acercarse como un "cliente" o como el hombre guapo y algo acomodado, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la joven prostituta como una de sus posibles amistades efímeras, todo como uno de sus métodos para tener una irrefutable prueba de su paradero, había ahora resultado en una inusitada y casi que retorcida relación, en la cual Sasuke se contentaba por tenerla controlada y de los dos ella seguía siendo la más ignorante.

Si por alguna razón Sasuke algún día despertaba y consideraba dejarla de lado para seguir con su usual trayecto de vida —quizá su adrenalina disminuyera o esa atracción y apetito sexual hacia ella acabara—, se podía imaginar fácilmente revelándose como el investigador de una empresa a la que contrataban por ese tipo de trabajo y que ella era el sujeto de vigilancia.

No sabría sin embargo cómo reaccionaría al darse cuenta que aquello debía estar obviamente conectado con su familia. Probablemente ellos eran los interesados en su rastro, más que algún particular obsesionado con ella.

Le reconocía, sin embargo, haber tenido las agallas de huir antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Las circunstancias, si él mismo releía su informe, no parecían ser del todo descabelladas para la entonces decisión de una adolescente deprimida, por muy boba y estúpida que también podría señalarse tal decisión. Las razones por las que entonces no había sido encontrada ni regresada a casa eran porque su familia no realizó concluyentes esfuerzos en su búsqueda que fuesen dignos del nivel económico que tenían, sólo revelando ante algunos cuestionamientos de los medios, justo un mes antes de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, que aunque lo habían "considerado" y siempre habían "actuado según el consejo de expertos", no podrían hacer nada cuando dicha fecha se acercara. Además Hinata había hecho amistad con otra joven un poco mayor que la había solventado económicamente. Si esto último fue de conocimiento de la familia o un ente de autoridad, era de desconocimiento de él.

Le dieron ganas de un cigarrillo por lo que al salir del moderno edificio en donde estaban las principales oficinas de Uchiha Defense, cruzó la calle hasta llegar a un pequeño establecimiento que todavía sobrevivía la compra de terreno para la construcción de más bloques modernos.

Pidió también, extraño en él, un bombón de chocolate. A Hinata debía de gustarle los dulces.

Ella al parecer había decidido mantenerse confinada todo el tiempo en su apartamento. Incluso él ya tenía confirmado que ella había dejado de pagar en el otro lugar en donde había estado últimamente viviendo.

Todo eso sólo facilitaba que nadie más diera con su rastro y apoyara su versión de que la chica ya no se encontraba en Konoha.

Sin embargo antes de volver a "su casa" debía hacer otra cosa igual de importante.

Quizá todo aquello sí terminaría en uno de esos escándalos que su tío preferiría evitar.

* * *

...

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Faltaría el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sasuke.**

Temari no Sabaku era una de las cosas que Sasuke dejó por fuera del informe.

—¿Usted? —preguntó la voz de la rubia a través del intercomunicador. Ella podía verlo desde la pequeña cámara instalada en el aparato, así que con su típico aspecto calmado Sasuke miró hacía el pequeño lente y levantó una mano como muestra de saludo. —Es algo tarde.

—¿Podríamos hablar un momento? Tengo unas pocas preguntas que hacerle —respondió Sasuke en un tono firme—. Es… importante.

—¿Se refiere a otro interrogatorio? —demandó la mujer de forma completamente sarcástica, refiriéndose a su anterior encuentro y a continuación siguió una larga y silenciosa pausa, un gesto que implicaba que no era bienvenido. A pesar de eso la pesada puerta del edificio fue desbloqueada y Sasuke sin demora empezó a dirigirse hacia el apartamento de ella.

La última vez que habían hablado fue en una cafetería y Sasuke entonces no había estado tan profundamente interesado en Hinata. Bueno, no había estado tan profundamente dentro de ella ni reclamado que se moviera más lento o más rápido encima de él. Antes de eso Hinata había sido sólo otro nombre más en la empresa de su tío, pero ante las _nuevas circunstancias_ de alguna forma se sentía obligado a replantearse su información de ella: Lo que le había ofrecido a Madara era algo totalmente distinto a su más reciente necesidad por saber.

Por eso mismo, al igual que guardarse para sí mismo estar follando con su, hasta hace menos de dos horas, objetivo oficial de investigación, igualmente había omitido saber el paradero de Temari no Sabaku, la otra chica que había ayudado a la desertora doncella en aprietos. Es más, de haber estado Sasuke en contacto con ella.

Sin embargo esto último podía ser solventado a razón de que incluso aún no sabía si Temari era alguien extraordinariamente difícil de manipular o simplemente le había dicho la verdad: " _Nunca dijo lo que había sucedido con ella"_ fue la respuesta de aquella mujer entonces, una respuesta que mantuvo durante toda la conversación (del "interrogatorio" como acababa de referirse) y dejaba en claro haber sido simplemente una joven rebelde que había ayudado a escondidas a una chiquilla en problemas.

Ahora, cuando Sasuke llegó al número del apartamento observó cómo la puerta era lentamente abierta y la rubia cabeza de Temari aparecía. Sólo eso, nada más, manteniéndose apoyada entre la puerta y la pared y eliminando la posibilidad de hacerlo pasar al interior.

En realidad Sasuke no tenía ninguna pregunta nueva por hacer, no había pensado siquiera en un protocolo con el cual manejar la posible siguiente conversación. Sólo sentía que debía hacerlo.

Sin las ataduras de tener que presentarse ante un escritorio con un esperado informe dentro de una carpeta, se sentía más como un asunto personal, algo entre él y Hinata y no de un cliente desconocido que incluso podría ponerla en peligro. Pero si algo sabía luego de convivir con Hinata es que no podría sentarse frente a ella con un té y rumiar tanto como quería en su pasado sin que ella se pusiera en alerta y sospechara lo suficiente como para querer huir.

Esa era la verdad que se hacía cada vez más evidente, quería conocer más de la atractiva pelinegra y a la vez alargar lo más posible el tiempo juntos evitando que cualquier otra cosa la alejara. Como algún culpable y lejano familiar que quería recuperarla y darle parte de una herencia, o algún extraño y desconocido hombre obsesionado con ella.

Probablemente no sólo estaba engañando a la compañía de su tío sino que también se estaba engañando así mismo. Y obviamente, más que a cualquiera, estaba engañando a Hinata misma. A la desafortunada desahuciada, la ahora hermosa e impúdica mujer. Quizá sólo una oportunista que sabía aprovecharse de las cosas.

Sasuke observó a Temari no Sabaku e intentó sonreír.

Quizá, mejor que una impúdica mujer debería conseguirse alguien sin problemas y cuya familia estuviera orgullosa, con un futuro lleno de hijos y comida siempre caliente al llegar a casa.

—Gracias por recibirme —dijo Sasuke y Temari no Sabaku lo observó con cautela, sin duda alguna nada agradecida de su visita.

Sin embargo habló y Sasuke sin poder evitarlo levantó una de sus cejas, un acto reflejo de intuición:

—¿La encontraron? —preguntó ella, al parecer queriendo escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

 _Extraño_ , consideró Sasuke. La rubia en su encuentro anterior no había ofrecido ningún atisbo de sensibilidad hacia la desaparecida Hyuuga. Si algo, había sido un encuentro bastante apático. Sólo un recuerdo mundano del cual no había esperado volver a escuchar por alguien con una tarjeta de Uchiha Defense.

Sin embargo ahora esa pregunta —obviamente refiriéndose al paradero de Hinata Hyuuga— no podían ser de alguien indiferente, pensó Sasuke. La balanza se dirigía más hacia la posibilidad de que Temari no Sabaku se había guardado algo para ella, o que entre la última vez que hablaron y el presente día algo había sucedido. Sin perder ese pequeño hilo de donde jalar Sasuke supo que acababa de tener algo de suerte.

—Nadie aún sabe de su paradero, pero sí, vengo a hablar de ella —contestó consciente de hacer una elección apropiada de qué decir.

Sasuke sin embargo quedó sin palabras cuando la mujer en un movimiento abrupto abrió del todo la puerta y dejó verle el interior del apartamento. No habían muchas cosas, nada de muebles o impresionantes cuadros colgados en la pared como se esperaba de la primogénita de una familia adinerada. Sólo algunas cajas en el suelo.

—Una hora después y no me encontraría aquí —comentó calmadamente la rubia ante la distinguible sorpresa en los ojos de Sasuke—. Saldré del país, así que… ¿cuáles son esas pocas preguntas que quiere hacerme?

La mujer rubia entonces se adentró a lo que todavía era su amplio apartamento y Sasuke siguió sus pasos. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de la presencia de otros dos hombres en el interior, sus hermanos si no recordaba mal haber leído en algunos periódicos. No lo saludaron, probablemente por ser exitosos empresarios ubicados mucho más arriba que él en la esfera social, o quizá porque estaban evaluando si debían sacarlo de allí.

—¿Desea algo de tomar? —preguntó la rubia obteniendo de inmediato una negativa de él, aún fijamente observando a los otros dos, no contento de recibir cualquier tipo de mirada amenazante.

Sin embargo en algún momento Temari les hizo un gesto silencioso y Sasuke los observó adentrarse más al apartamento y dejarlos solos, y Temari con las manos entrecruzadas sobre su pecho se acercó un poco más hacia él.

—No sé dónde está ella. ¿Quizá está muerta? No he tenido contacto desde… han de ser cinco años. Ni con su familia.

—Lo sé —interrumpió Sasuke. Luego, observándola directamente a los ojos volvió a afirmarlo—: _Lo sé_.

Un poco de silencio y la mirada rasgada de ella le dejó en claro lo muy perceptivos que podían ser los hijos de un asesinado político corrupto.

—Así que _usted_ sabe dónde está ella —confirmó Temari no Sabaku.

Él, por supuesto, no iba a decir exactamente dónde. Sin embargo supo que había hecho lo correcto al ser un poco sincero. Temari no Sabaku no era tan indiferente del caso, y si no era por compasión hacia una vieja conocida era al parecer por autopreservación.

—Le diré algo: pasaré un tiempo lejos porque definitivamente no me gustan las visitas inesperadas. Alguien ya había venido hasta aquí, entrando al edificio sin autorización, llegando hasta mi puerta y haciéndome las mismas preguntas que usted —se detuvo quizá aún tan sorprendida de decir sus palabras como lo estaba Sasuke—. Abrí porque sentí que si no lo hacía sacaría un arma y dispararía hasta abrir la puerta.

—¿Cuándo fue?

—Hace dos días.

—¿Cómo era? Descríbamelo —apresuró Sasuke disponiéndose a retener toda posible información.

—Más formal que usted, sin duda, traje oscuro y zapatos tres veces su salario, sin ofender —respondió ella con un gesto—. Zapatos bicolor, cuero legítimo. Era atractivo, cabello gris peinado hacia atrás, ojos violeta y hablaba suavemente, con paciencia, como si fueras lo más importante en el mundo, pero sólo era un truco para que olvidara que posiblemente cargaba un arma. En realidad parecía más un matón, un chico malo que un detective privado.

Sasuke sopesó cadas una de esas palabras y definitivamente no sonaban nada bien.

Podía imaginar fácilmente una escena desastrosa: Hinata abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con el rostro de un atractivo hombre, elegante y sonriente, el tipo de hombre con el que generalmente no interactuaba, y un arma apuntando a su liviana cabeza.

Bien que ni siquiera en Uchiha Defense estaba registrada su dirección y que Sasuke nunca estaba dispuesto a recibir visitas inesperadas.

—Ahora sólo estoy investigando… por mi cuenta —aseguró él y la rubia lo observó fijamente, evaluándolo, considerando si realmente decía la verdad.

—Fue una mentira —dijo entonces ella de repente y Sasuke la observó con detenimiento, sin embargo el contacto visual no duró mucho cuando la rubia giró para tomar un poco de una destapada costosa botella de vino en el suelo—. Me refiero a cómo nos contactamos ella y yo… Mentí. Hinata no había ido en busca de mi ayuda, en esa época ni siquiera habíamos cruzados las suficientes palabras como para que ella pensara que yo podría ser una buena opción de refugio. Incluso la creía una boba, alguien quizá demasiado inútil y bastante simple, y ella lo sabía...

Sasuke la escuchó con atención, lo mejor que podía hacer, como había hecho hasta ahora, era dejarla hablar sin interrumpir.

—...pero cuando escuché de su huída me dejó perpleja. Yo misma había estado fantaseando sobre dejar mi casa, no estar más al lado de mi padre y simplemente ser una nueva persona en otro lugar. Fue sólo una coincidencia cuando la encontré con sus ojos rojos de llorar en un centro comercial. Ni siquiera estaba tan lejos de casa y la convencí de poder quedarse en mi habitación; fue fácil, mis hermanos vivían en internados y mi padre casi nunca estaba.

Siguió entonces el silencio pero Sasuke sabía que no tenía que decir en voz alta las preguntas cuyas respuestas esperaba que le dijera. _¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué una niña como ella huiría de comodidades, una vida privilegiada, un apellido de prestigio? ¿Realmente nunca dijo lo que había sucedido con ella?_ De todas formas habían sido ocho meses bajo el ala de otra niña rica.

—Temari, es hora de irnos —vino entonces la firme voz del más joven de todos ellos, un pelirrojo con la mirada desafiante que volvía con su impaciente presencia y del que Sasuke no dudaba que vendría tras él si lo consideraba como un peligro.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sasuke de todas formas, escuchando el reproche del otro hermano que también volvía a aparecer mientras pasaba por su lado y se dirigía apresurado a la salida del apartamento, llevando con él una no tan modesta maleta de viaje, obviamente de Temari.

— _Temari_ —la llamó entonces aquel apenas llegó a la puerta.

Ella no se inmutó, por el contrario se acercó otra vez hacia Sasuke, invadiendo su espacio personal mientras le pasaba la botella de vino y su hermano menor la seguía para poner sobre sus bronceados hombros un pesado abrigo de marca. Sus manos no se apartaron de allí y Sasuke no se atrevió a mirar qué rostro tenía en ese justo momento el pelirrojo; sólo se decantó por los rasgados ojos verdes de ella.

—La saqué de ese centro comercial porque me vi reflejada en los ojos de Hinata —dijo calmadamente—. En ese entonces pensé que había sido herida, que alguien se metió en lo más profundo, agarró su corazón y lo hizo trizas. ¿Fue su padre, algún primo, un amigo? No lo sé.

Pero podrían haber sido todos esos y Sasuke apretó su mandíbula. Probablemente había sido más que una simple desdicha juvenil, y más que la terquedad de una niña por regresar a casa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver lo que sea que haya sucedido en un pasado que ella misma ha empeñado en borrar, sobretodo…? — _sobretodo cuando ahora se trata de una prostituta, una chica pobre, una boba, alguien demasiado inútil, bastante simple..._

—Porque sigue siendo importante para alguien —ofreció la rubia.

Por supuesto. Si no, por qué _alguien_ mandaría un matón a incomodar a una adinerada y reconocida mujer por una pista.

—Sólo voy a decirle la única cosa de la que estoy segura —mencionó Temari en un bajo susurro, guardando un corto silencio antes de continuar, dejando en claro su cautela ante sus siguientes palabras. Un secreto, una revelación o un enigma. Sin embargo Sasuke ya lo sabía: —Alguien la quiere muerta —susurró la rubia antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

El pelirrojo sin embargo se quedó, claramente en un gesto aún desafiante, uno que le prometía nada bueno a Sasuke si volvía a contactar a su hermana. Había alguien que momentáneamente les había arrebatado la tranquilidad y aunque indudablemente Temari y su familia tendrían los recursos por si se sentían en peligro, no querían que Sasuke se les sumara a la lista. No importaba si tenía mejores intenciones.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada y cuando pensó que el corto encuentro había finalizado el otro susurró gravemente:

—O al menos que no ande a su libre albedrío si le quedaron algo de alas. A esa mujer, quien quiera que sea, se las quieren terminar de cortar.

* * *

Solo y antes de salir Sasuke lanzó con fuerza la botella de vino contra una de las paredes. Sin embargo, ya afuera con el frío queriendo colarse por cualquier resquicio de su ropa, aplastó con su elegante zapato un cigarrillo que acababa de terminar, y mirando hacia el oscuro cielo soltó un sonoro soplo. Bajó la mirada al escuchar las risitas de un pequeño grupo de adolescentes embriagadas que pasaron a su lado y no dejaban de observarle, niñas ricas que sonreían con sus mejillas rojas y dientes perfectos. Protegidas en aquel lujoso vecindario.

Sintiéndose frustrado empezó a caminar alejándose de allí.

El pequeño bombón de chocolate que había comprado para Hinata ya se encontraba más que deforme en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y Hinata misma debía estar más que preocupada en su casa.

Trataba, por supuesto, de no imaginarla en algún lugar de la calle acercándose a algún deprimido hombre a manera de fácil coqueteo por un puñado de billetes ya que Sasuke no estaba a su lado.

Tampoco imaginarla abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con una pistola apuntando hacia su cabeza.

Sacó otro cigarrillo, sin duda el último. Era hora de volver con ella.

* * *

Un mes desde la entrega de su informe sobre Hinata, de borrar de las cámaras del edificio donde vivían cualquier grabación de ella, de comprarle cuanta cosa requería, de no preguntarle cómo era antes de sus dieciocho años, y no sabía que lo ponía más _jodidamente caliente_ , si sus grandes pechos que rebotaban con cada embestida, su claro conocimiento sobre cómo moverse encima de él, la cada vez menos vergüenza para ponerse a gatas, o el simple hecho de sus manos masajeando detrás de su nuca con total entrega y habilidad. Como justo lo hacía ella ahora.

Estaban sobre el glamoroso sofá de cuero frente a su televisor encendido, uno al que ninguno le había puesto atención desde hacía una hora.

Ella completamente desnuda, satisfecha de lo que Sasuke había hecho con su clítoris. Él aún con sus pantalones puestos.

Entonces las caricias detrás del cuello de Sasuke se detuvieron pero sintió a Hinata con lentitud moverse por encima de su figura recostada y acercar los labios hasta una corta distancia de los de él. Pareció querer decir algo pero al final simplemente se unió a él en un desesperado y apasionado beso. Sasuke por supuesto le respondió, con fuerza y llevando sus manos detrás de sus orejas, buscando por control y por profundizar más, haciendo que sus lenguas rozaran una con otra hasta que separándose un poco Sasuke mordió con soltura el rosado e hinchado labio inferior de ella.

Realmente era bella. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada que aún guardaba una confianza y simpleza que casi rayaba en inocencia, la hacía un ser irreal para estar con alguien tan calculador e insensible como él.

Y quizá fue la insistente fuerza que él mismo hizo mientras bajaba sus manos hacia los hombros perlados de ella y luego hasta sus senos, sosteniéndolos y apretándolos, o la iniciativa que Hinata había adoptado luego de semanas de intimidad, pero pronto delgadas manos habían bajado hasta el pantalón de Sasuke, enganchando los pulgares por el borde y tirando más de ellos hacia abajo.

Con la clara evidencia de la erección de Sasuke bajo sus bóxer y ubicándose sobre ellos, Hinata se inclinó hasta que cuidadosamente tocó con su mentón el evidente bulto, rozó y contemplando a Sasuke mientras sacaba una insaciable lengua que podía verse tan extraña en un rostro de facciones angelicales, llevó ahora a enganchar sus dedos sobre el resorte de sus muy apretados bóxer.

Sasuke gimió cortamente, su intensa mirada oscura clavada en las singulares atenciones de Hinata, observando el momento en que por fin su miembro era liberado.

—Chúpalo —casi ordenó. Su voz era dominante pero sin reflejo alguno de superioridad, no buscaba humillarla sino guiarla, reconocer sus habilidades, aprobar su iniciativa y sabía que aquello era irresistible para los oídos de Hinata. Apreció como su cincelada mandíbula temblaba, no por inexperiencia sino de anticipación.

Sasuke llevó sus dedos entre los largos sedosos cabellos, apartando mechones de su rostro para poder observar la innegable mirada de lujuria que ella tenía mientras abría un hambrienta boca como los pétalos en primavera. Su mano entonces se posicionó detrás de la cabeza de ella, instándole a acercarse a su glande dolorosamente duro y Hinata no perdió tiempo en envolver con total gentileza unos primeros centímetros de aquella rojiza piel, de ir más allá y apretar alrededor de la punta.

—Eres perfecta, una maldita puta perfecta.

Y sintió cómo sorbía continuamente hasta saciarse un poco de él y no pudo hacer nada más que aferrarse a ella.

Hinata entonces fue más abajo, sólo parando justo antes de tenerlo casi todo dentro, devolviéndose a continuación haciendo presión con su lengua sólo para volver a repetir.

Sasuke se estremeció y soltó un audible y áspero sonido de placer, olvidándose de toda otra existencia cuando Hinata siguió encargándose de él, bombeando su cabeza, incrementando el ritmo arriba y abajo con la única finalidad de hacerlo venir.

—Eres tan buena en esto... —dijo roncamente, su frente sudando, sus ojos cerrados antes de venirse en la boca de ella.

Soltándola y respirando fuertemente, Sasuke sólo pensó en que quería volver a estar dentro de ella.

* * *

Tres días después y la primera cosa que hizo al regresar a casa fue maldecir. Había apostado un poco a la suerte y quizá ese había sido el error.

A primeras horas de la mañana había entrado a la mansión Hyuuga, su más reciente intento, descabellado y no realmente planeado por averiguar algo.

Si bien podía quedar como una anécdota de lo perfecto que Sasuke se había vuelto para no ser detectado, entrar allí no había resultado tan fructífero en realidad. Dentro no quedaba rastro de que ella había vivido allí, ni documentos o nombres que revelaran cualquier posible intención por conocer el paradero de Hinata. Revisó algunas cosas pero todo indicaba que el negocio de las licitaciones por el que era reconocido el clan parecía andar bien.

Incluso estaba seguro, teniendo en cuenta la diligencia y el cuidado que los caracterizaba, que los acuerdos que debían hacerse ante cualquier posible escenario que pudiese perjudicarlos ya estaban aclarados en papeles firmados y en documentos encriptados.

Y si aquello dejaba una clara conclusión es que no necesitaban a Hinata. No había siquiera un fotografía de ella en alguna parte, aunque fuese su infante y redondo rostro en algún olvidado rincón.

A decir verdad aquello no era difícil de imaginar, los Hyuuga podían ser bastante tercos y orgullosos, y una hija que había huído carecía de esos valores. No suplicarían ni esperarían porque alguien así volviera a ellos.

Eso podía descartar que hubiese sido alguien de dicho clan quien contactó a su tío, al menos no alguien de los rangos más superiores. Definitivamente no Hiashi Hyuuga.

Ahora, sin embargo, luego de tres meses quizá eso ya no importaba. No supo exactamente qué sentir cuando regresó a casa y luego de revisar cada parte del lugar, mucho más atentamente a como lo había hecho con la mansión Hyuuga, era evidente que Hinata no estaba y tampoco había nada que indicara algún posible forcejeo.

No habían venido por ella, ningún sonriente y enfundado hombre en un traje oscuro había venido amenazante con una pistola.

Se permitió pensar que Hinata quizá volvería con una bolsa de mercado, o incluso un pequeño gato bajo su chaqueta a pesar de haber estado cumpliendo el silencioso acuerdo entre ambos de que ella ya no necesitaba salir.

O quizá, luego de largos meses había decidido seguir con su nómada vida de trabajos varios y hombres sobre la cama de un cómodo y barato motel. Quizá estaba con otro hombre justo en ese momento, moviéndose desnuda con esa gracia y soltura que había demostrado con él, o detrás de una estación de gasolina ensuciando sus perladas rodillas sobre el suelo, esperando porque su momentáneo cliente fuese lo suficientemente sinvergüenza o lo suficientemente adinerado para invitarla a su carro. Quizá estaba borracha en algún paraje desértico con alguien fascinado de la juventud que podía robar de las migajas que a Hinata no le importaba arrojar. Podría estar lejos con el viento jugando con su cabello y sus brazos al aire yendo a una rápida velocidad, besando la nuca de quien fuera el motociclista.

Podría estar llena arriba y abajo y verse demente pero libre.

Pensar en ese tipo de cosas parecía querer hacerle doler la cabeza así que sacando una cerveza fría se sentó y encendió la televisión, una parte de él esperando que lo asaltaran un montón de noticias sobre la familia Hyuuga, como alguna grave pérdida en la bolsa de valores o un posible acto de corrupción, incluso una posible muerte o enfermedad de Hiashi Hyuuga. Quizá Hinata había visto algo que no le hubiese gustado y ahora se entregaría ella misma a las bocas de aquellos lobos astutos y ambiciosos de su clan. Estaría, con su apariencia ahora renovada y en medio del caluroso viento de la mañana que hacía enrojecer sus bonitas mejillas, pidiendo perdón por ser una niña tan mala.

Pero mientras pasaba de un canal a otro, sin nadie comentando al respecto sobre oportunos problemas de capital o herencia, Sasuke en serio dudaba que Hinata hubiese decidido de un momento a otro volver con su familia. Y además, por muy "normal" que ahora fuese su apariencia no imaginaba lo incómodo que debía ser para un montón de abogados lidiar con alguna oportunista que les tratara de convencer que era la desaparecida Hinata Hyuuga.

Le era más fácil imaginarla dando sexo oral dentro de un carro.

Apagó el televisor y llevó su cabeza hasta quedar mirando al techo.

No, ese no era el escenario que más fácilmente podía imaginar; era el de un rostro desconocido mofándose de él, de zapatos bicolor pisando polvo y de tierra árida manchándose del carmesí que brotaba de un pálido cuello y un cráneo destrozado.

Sí, había apostado un poco a la suerte y quizá ese había sido el error.

Su tío Madara al final no lo había contactado por más trabajo relacionado con ella y de cierta forma tenerla allí con él había hecho que casi olvidara su inusitada curiosidad por ella porque, precisamente, _estaba allí con él_. Había entonces dirigido todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerla allí, hacerle creer que adentro estaba protegida y que no necesitaba poner un pie afuera. Atrás había quedado el encuentro con Temari no Sabaku y su advertencia de que algo como esto pasaría. Y hoy había salido a recolectar sobre el pasado de la pelinegra sólo para regresar a casa y perderla.

Cerró los ojos para evaluar qué hacer. ¿Realmente la había perdido? Aún no lo sabía. ¿Estaba interesado en saber su paradero? _Por supuesto que sí._

Recostando su cuerpo más contra el sofá trató de no preocuparse por el hecho de que ella no estuviera. Una punzada nuevamente en su cabeza parecía querer rendirle cuentas de su retraimiento, de convencerlo del error de no estar haciendo algo contra su descontento ante el pronóstico de no despertar con ella al lado.

Saber eso le hizo resoplar molesto. Desde muy joven las mujeres se morían por estar con él, su aspecto y la histórica fama del apellido de su familia parecían ser suficiente razón para convertirse en su foco de seducción. Pero estaba ahí echado, a punto de desear tener otra cerveza por el posible rechazo de una mujer.

¿Qué si realmente estaba en peligro...?

—Joder… —pronunció con frustración. Debería ir por las cámaras de seguridad, evidenciar algún forcejeo, aclarar la imagen, cotejar posibles destinos.

Entonces el timbre de algo sonó pero no se movió, lo ignoró. Debía ser de afuera. Hinata debía aún tener llaves y su celular estaba en vibrador...

Sin embargo cuando el sonido empezó otra vez cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba y se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose hasta la cómoda cerca a su habitación. Con instinto abrió uno de sus compartimientos pero no encontró lo que buscaba, un viejo celular actualmente en desuso, uno desechable que anteriormente había usado para algunos trabajos.

El sonido dejó de escucharse pero puso más empeño en su búsqueda hasta descubrir que estaba caído sobre el suelo, casi debajo de la misma cómoda. Revisó el último número, suspirando y sentándose en la cama y llevando sus dedos al puente de la nariz.

Sin mucho reparo marcó y cuando su llamada fue contestada sólo pronunció una escueta palabra.

—Sakura.

 **—**

 **—**

 **Hinata.**

 **.**

Quizás había sido la cotidianidad, una excesiva confianza, la idea de conocer cada rincón de aquel apartamento, creer que podía poner sus manos en cualquier parte como si le perteneciera. El hecho es que había contestado aquella llamada y cuando colgó había decidido huir. Siempre lo hacía, huir.

No era culpa de Sasuke no haberle comentado acerca de… ella. Su novia. Pareja, amante. Amada. Alguien que había sonado lo suficientemente celosa.

Si algo había aprendido desde que tenía dieciséis es que los hombres hacían ese tipo de cosas, estaban acostumbrados. Tomar mujeres, moldearlas como querían. Tener frívolo sexo y hacerlo parecer a veces que era hacer el amor, sobretodo si se trataba de frágiles, quebradizas e ignorantes personas como probablemente ella seguía siéndolo.

Sabía también que podían hacer gritar silenciosamente a una mujer y que los adultos se convertían en monstruos que daban miedo. Podían herir horriblemente y manchar con semen algo pulcro.

Su viejo apartamento ya había sido puesto en arriendo y la propietaria no parecía estar dispuesta a ofrecerle las llaves de otro hasta ver algo de billetes, algo que no había rebuscado en la casa de Sasuke antes de salir debido a la constante idea en su cabeza por no sentirse más en deuda de lo que se sentía con él.

Con ganas de llorar se había quedado en medio del pasillo hasta que vio una puerta abierta y sintió las paredes vibrar por la música proveniente de allí. Entró sabiendo que sería bien recibida y colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de quien reconocía como uno de sus antiguos vecinos, un treintañero que le vendía recuerdos de algodón a jovencitas rebeldes en discotecas y fiestas caseras.

Habían más personas pero ninguno estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para distinguirla.

Aceptó luego una cerveza sentándose en algún rincón del desordenado apartamento hasta el momento en que la única forma de pago entre el hombre y ella tuviese lugar. Una mamada por quedarse esa noche, cabalgar desnuda por los siguientes días. Por ahora el hombre sólo se limitó a inyectarse algo en sus venas y cuando quedó casi que inconsciente, soñando en cosas mejores con las que Hinata no podría imaginarse jamás, se sintió más sola que nunca.

* * *

...

(Sakura no es realmente importante, sólo es un recurso necesario para exponer a Hinata otra vez al mundo y por tanto al peligro que la persigue desde su pasado, el cual daré a conocer en la siguiente entrega —aunque hay algunos detalles en este cap—. Sasuke es un poco terco pero podríamos justificar su evasiva ante el hombre sospechoso —¿matón, criminal, detective? ¿Hidan?— porque él mismo ha estado viviendo en una fantasia, obsesión llamada Hinata. Por otro lado he tratado de dejar en claro que no son los Hyuuga quiénes buscan a Hinata).

Perdón por la súper demora. En algún momento mientras iba en la mitad de este segundo capítulo perdí interés e inspiración... y luego olvidé mi cuenta, ups.

Había planeado que fuera two-shot pero este que se suponía ser la segunda parte empezó a quedar largo y preferí dividirlo… por tanto el fic finalizará en un siguiente capítulo que espero subir pronto. ¡Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

Advertencias: Lemmon, mención de violación y violencia explícita. Versión sin edición ni revisión de faltas ortográficas.

Última entrega.

.

.

* * *

 **Sasuke.**

.

No era difícil saber qué había pasado y en realidad aquello rayaba en lo ridículo.

Sakura había llamado, preocupada por no saber durante meses de su paradero, sintiéndose alejada de él, entrometiéndose a pesar de que Sasuke era quien la contactaba cuando lo requería. Sakura había llamado y en vez de la masculina voz que esperaba escuchar se había encontrado con la apacible voz de Hinata respondiendo el otro lado de la línea —de un estúpido celular al que Sasuke había olvidado pisotear—. Para entonces Sakura seguramente había empezado a hablar basura.

No era como si considerara a Sakura una gran molestia a la cual quisiera sacar de su vida, era de todas formas… una amiga; _pero_ no había más allá de eso. Algunas veces habían follado, algunas veces se habían visto en cafeterías y otras tantas Sakura había buscado llorar en sus hombros con cualquier excusa que buscara la compasión de Sasuke y un poco de cercanía. Eso no significaba que fuesen _algo_ y, realmente, si tuviese que elegir entre sexo con Sakura o Hinata elegiría sin duda a ésta última, a Hinata quien era capaz de quemar su piel con un toque.

Ahora, ¿dónde se encontraba ella?

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó seco soltando casi un gruñido, dejando que su voz plasmara el enojo que ahora sentía. Era demasiado ridículo estar justo ahora hablando con alguien a quien no deseaba mientras su atrevida muñeca quizá estaba abriendo su carnosa boca a un maloliente borracho.

—Sólo quería hablar contigo, he estado por mucho tiempo preocupada. Tú tío…

—Te lo he dicho, Sakura, no hablas con mi tío. No contactas con quiénes trabajo. _No me contactas._

—¿Todavía está ella ahí? —preguntó entonces la desesperada voz de Sakura, aferrándose probablemente a espejismos que ella misma había construído.

—Me la estoy follando ahora mismo —respondió él con mayor enojo y por fin aplastó el aparato, quedándose viendo las piezas destrozadas en el suelo, no sintiéndose mejor por ello. Estaba seguro que con lo último que había dicho se había librado de Sakura por un buen tiempo, podía imaginársela indignada de haberla llamado mientras estaba íntimamente con otra mujer, sin embargo aquello estaba lejos de la realidad, claramente Hinata aún no había regresado y se hacía irremediablemente de noche.

La boba habría huído porque siempre lo hacía, ¿no? Y ahora estaba expuesta al hijo de puta que quería conocer su paradero. Con Sasuke en medio de aquellas cuatro paredes había estado a salvo, afuera no era más que la indefensa oveja que olfateaba un hambriento lobo y era tiempo ahora de él decidir. ¿Iba por ella, estrechaba sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella hasta tenerla nuevamente jadeando en su cama, o veía mejor el panorama, de que estaba cegado por ella, de que era tiempo de dejar su obsesión por una prostituta malagradecida?

Igualmente de ridículo era que ya sabía la respuesta.

 _Un círculo completo_ , pensó. Todos de vuelta a esta mujer.

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca sabiendo por dónde empezar a buscar. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera cruzando alguna especie de línea entre el altruismo y la estupidez.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke estuvo frente a la puerta donde ella había estado viviendo antes de... la _tórrida relación_ que mantenía con él, rogó porque Hinata no estuviera dentro. La puerta estaba entreabierta y dándole un pequeño empujón pudo visualizar algunas cuantas pesas sobre una mesa y el deplorable escenario de unos tres jóvenes que debían estar apenas incursionando en el negocio ilícito de drogas.

Por los reportes policiales a los que ganaba acceso, Sasuke sabía que la principal causa por la que aquellos grupos caían pronto en desgracia se debía a que su creciente adquisición de armas no igualaba su inexperiencia con ellas: en algún momento alguno de ellos sintiéndose más poderoso de lo que realmente era amenazaba a quién no debía o jalaba el gatillo contra un inocente a plena luz del día. De alguna manera temía más porque Hinata se relacionara con chiquillos suburbanos como esos que con el típico vendedor adulto de éxtasis.

Justo estaba pensando en su ruta de acción, evaluando si valía la pena exponerse a ellos, cuando una mujer de descuidado aspecto salió por otra de las puertas del pasillo y proveniente de allí escuchó un quejido al que estaba demasiado familiarizado.

En poco tiempo y moviéndose casi que en automático Sasuke entró disgustado al ver que había acertado bien su segundo escenario: Hinata en el apartamento de un drogadicto, alguien que estaba intentando mantener el equilibrio aunque estuviera sentado en su manchado sillón, sosteniendo sin delicadeza el mentón de ella, apenas maravillado de tener una diosa arrodillada entre sus piernas aún envuelta en un suave vestido violeta. Sasuke vio rojo y en poco pasos el obvio pago que Hinata ofrecía fue interrumpido por la llegada imprevista de él, sujetándola de su antebrazo y forzándola a levantarse.

Lleno de celos Sasuke no vio cómo la vergüenza e incredulidad afloraron en los sorpresivos ojos de Hinata al fijarse en él.

—Nunca vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima —bramó Sasuke hacia el sujeto que le regresó una expresión llena de pánico. Había una nota de algo salvaje y sádico en su voz, algo que seguramente le habían recordado a Hinata sus años de inocencia perdida, de lo que siguió después, de lo que aún no era capaz de confiarle a Sasuke en voz alta porque cuando decidió verla a los ojos la mirada que ella le regresaba era de total miedo.

Quizá realmente Hinata quería alejarse de él. ¿No que el humano tendía a caer en el mismo error una y otra vez? Quizá ella se había dado cuenta que Sasuke era uno de esos errores. El mismo error que la llevaba a no confiar en los hombres sino en engullirlos.

—Vámonos —ordenó queriendo no pensar en ello, empezando a dirigirse hacia el pequeño ascensor de anticuadas puertas, prometiéndose que haría a Hinata gemir su nombre hasta que no recordara en dónde estaba, lo haría si con ello lograba borrar de su mente ese día.

Frente al ascensor fue Hinata quien apretó el botón del piso, sin decir nada y dejándose prácticamente arrastrar por él. Como si fuera una niña que sabía había hecho algo malo, una niña que era arrastrada de regreso luego de alejarse de casa.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y Sasuke empujó a Hinata dentro, indómito en su furia, consciente de celos que nunca había sentido antes, tentado de envolver sus brazos en el delgado cuerpo de ella sólo para verificar que no se trataba de una ilusión, inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal. Pero ya estaba dos pasos dentro y algo le decía que retroceder antes de que las puertas se cerraran del todo pondría en mayor peligro a Hinata.

Había un sujeto, alguien con una astuta sonrisa en sus labios. Era sospechoso, sin duda alguna, que en los siguientes segundos aquél hombre no había hecho movimiento para salir del ascensor, quedándose con ellos para bajar también.*

¿Detective privado o un asesino con experiencia? No importaba, Sasuke sabía quién era. _Zapatos bicolor, cuero legítimo._ Bajo su traje oscuro vio un revólver al cual no ocultaba del todo, una mera amenaza, una exaltación de sus habilidades, y sintiendo a Hinata atrás suyo supo que ella también entendió que estaban en problemas cuando las puertas cerraron finalmente frente a sus rostros, casi que sentenciando sus vidas.

Sin embargo los Uchihas no eran cobardes y siempre daban la cara. Estaba furioso, sí, pero debía mantener las cosas a su favor al menos hasta que llegaran a su indudable fin. Dio un paso hacia atrás obligando a Hinata también a hacerlo, y antes de exigirse así mismo su total raciocinio y cabeza fría, Sasuke sintió la imperiosa necesidad de girar hasta quedar frente a frente con ella.

—¿S-Sasuke...? —preguntó ella en su más suave voz a pesar de que sus hombros tenían cierto temblor.

Sasuke entonces se inclinó y capturó los labios de ella en el que debía ser el beso más gentil que había dado. Se echó hacía atrás y ladeó la cabeza, satisfecho de observar ahora los ojos de ella cerrados. Pasó sus manos hacia la cintura de ella y empujó hasta que la espalda de ella tocara la superficie del ascensor, él como una barrera ante aquél inevitable peligro. Subió luego sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Hinata y forzó nuevamente por un beso, una súplica silenciosa en ese pequeño rincón en el que se encontraban, pidiendo a Hinata porque se quedara allí, prometiéndole salvación.

El beso fue como fuego, sus lenguas encontrándose y firmes una con la otra, y sus labios demandantes por nunca separarse. Hinata dejando escapar un pequeño chillido mientras Sasuke la presionó con fuerza contra la pared. Un poco más de esto y empezarían a retorcerse y jadear... lástimosamente no era la idea. Sin embargo Sasuke sonrió cuando sintió los ojos del otro sujeto sobre ellos, probablemente un poco desconcertado, notando mejor la tensión del hombre como un pequeño desliz en su perfecto semblante.

Finalizando el beso y soltando una pequeña maldición por tan bien que Hinata respondía a su contacto la observó directamente a sus claros ojos, el temor en ellos había disminuído al igual que su temblor. Eso estaba bien, podía trabajar con eso.

Haciendo eco un viejo sonido y cuatro pisos antes de llegar al primero el ascensor se detuvo.

Este era el justo momento en que Hinata sabría que no estaba viviendo con un simple oficinista sino con alguien que sabía bloquear a otro antes de que alcanzara a sacar su arma.

Así Sasuke con cierta calculada lentitud terminó por volverse al hombre, y cuando éste iba igualmente a reaccionar Sasuke puso su mano tras la nuca del sujeto, retuvo su antebrazo izquierdo evitando que girara y llegara a su arma, y empujó hacia adelante con fuerza aquel rostro contra la superficie del ascensor. Un golpe que llevaba todo su desprecio y que repitió otra vez con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre intentó alejarse, retomar una mejor posición retrocediendo pero su desorientación ya era obvia, y Sasuke no soltó su cabeza hasta darle un tercer impacto contra la dura superficie, esta vez siendo la parte de atrás del cráneo la que recibía una fuerte contusión.

Era ciencia pura y Sasuke dejó caer al hombre. Un golpe en la cabeza significaba un sangrado que presionaba al cerebro, daño en funciones básicas y disminución del raciocinio. Los ojos del otro lo miraron con pánico sin embargo Sasuke no se detuvo ahí. No hasta ver al otro inconsciente. Ahora con su pie dio otros tres, cuatro golpes mientras de alguna forma su mente registraba que el ascensor volvía a ponerse en funcionamiento para bajar. Un quinto golpe con la suela de su zapato. Un sexto más… Su rostro, lo sabía, estaba casi tan distorsionado como empezaba a verse el del hombre.

Otro pisotón y Sasuke volvió a escuchar el sonido del ascensor y sintió por fin unas manos jalando de su brazo.

 _Hinata_ , recordó, y giró hasta enfrentarla. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, algo reflejando en sus ojos como si acabara de ver algo que no debía y Sasuke sintió la culpa crepitando por su cuerpo. Quitó su mirada en ella y antes de que las puerta se abrieran las detuvo. Giró hacia el hombre que ya no representaba una amenaza y momentáneamente se sorprendió cuando vio que era Hinata la que se arrodilló al lado del inconsciente y rebuscó en sus pantalones y los bolsillos de su saco.

Ella encontró algo y Sasuke cuando vio que no se lo mostraba supo que eran malas noticias.

—Es policía —afirmó Hinata mostrando por fin una brillante placa y girando para observarle.

Entonces las cosas no habían acabado. Quizá nunca pasaría.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia las puertas y frunció aún más el ceño. Por lo general, a menos que se tratara de un infiltrado, un policía nunca trabajaba solo. No iba a solitarios lugares a menos que estuviera seguro de tener su espalda cubierta, de decirle antes a alguien la más mínima pista de su paradero o enemigo. Éste policía, sin embargo, no podía ser de aquellos que cumplían correctamente su profesión; una reacción tardía de Sasuke antes y habrían sido los cuerpos de él y Hinata los que estarían en el suelo, y quien quiera que estuviera ahora al otro lado no podía ser amigable. Probablemente habría más de uno.

Aún con su adrenalina en lo alto Sasuke apretó el botón para regresar al mismo piso de dónde habían venido, quitó a Hinata del lado del hombre y tomó de inmediato el arma manipulándolo con experticia. Instintivamente Hinata quiso retroceder pero Sasuke la tomó de una de sus muñecas y apuntó con la mano que sostenía el arma hacia la salida de ascensor. Por rápido que subieran los otros Sasuke tendría unos segundos de ventajas y serían más que suficientes. Era un hombre con un claro objetivo: sacar a Hinata de aquella pocilga.

Cuando el sonido de aviso estuvo a punto de retumbar en aquel reducido espacio, Sasuke obligó a Hinata a estar lo más oculta posible en el pequeño resquicio al lado de los botones.

—Cuando te diga que te eches al suelo lo haces sin pensar —aseveró él y las puertas se abrieron.

Durante los siguientes pocos segundos esforzó toda su concentración en escuchar la cercanía de pasos apresurados y cuando consideró el momento justo, como si fuera en cámara lenta, disparó todas las balas del compartimiento en dirección al antiguo apartamento de Hinata.

—¡Ahora! —exclamó al segundo de ver a otros dos hombres apareciendo por una puerta lateral, pero éstos no tuvieron oportunidad siquiera de dirigirse hacia el ascensor cuando empezaron a recibir disparos provenientes del viejo apartamento ahora perteneciente a aquella joven banda de criminales.

No ve a esos chicos pero Sasuke ve sangre, a los cuerpos de los dos hombres volverse en meras carnes con orificios cayendo al suelo, en el sonido de balas que alerta a todo un vecindario y siente un fuerte ardor en su hombro. No le impide sin embargo echarse sobre Hinata y cubrirla, hacer que el ascensor nuevamente descienda y no parar hasta ver luces de neón, sentir un poco de lluvia en su rostro y los brazos de Hinata sujetados fuertemente su cuerpo.

Es de noche en Konoha, muy tarde para distinguir si los sonidos de sirenas están relativamente cerca o lejos, y simplemente ve hacia las luces de neón como el paraíso que estaba buscando.

Sasuke entonces rebuscó por dinero y su celular, marcó a un muy conocido número y obligó a ambos entrar al refugio del privado motel.

—Sakura —pronunció cuando su llamada fue contestada, sin la vergüenza que debería estar sintiendo y sin pensar en los posibles escenarios de Sakura conociendo a Hinata—. Necesito ayuda médica. Te escribiré a dónde.

Colgó. Hinata aún aferrada fuertemente a él.

* * *

Sus labios se sentían calientes y secos y si no recordaba bien las cosas, Sasuke juraría que lo había atropellado un camión. La superficie bajo él era blanda y saliendo de un estado inconsciente llevó su mano hasta sentir el vendaje en su hombro.

—Fue una herida limpia, la bala salió tal como entró. —Esa era la voz de Sakura y Sasuke trató de incorporó solo rechazando las frías manos de ella en su ayuda.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? —preguntó él molesto por haberse quedado dormido ya fuese por debilidad o los medicamentos que Sakura le habría inyectado. No le reclamó por ese hecho, por no haberse limitado a hacer su curación con él consciente tal y como habían quedado en ocasiones anteriores, sobretodo si no hubo bala que retirar y ambos conocían que Sasuke era bastante tolerante al dolor.

Cuando no hubo respuesta a su pregunta Sasuke levantó su mirada y observó un poco de aflicción en los ojos de ella.

—Sólo fue por comida —aseguró entonces Sakura—, o al menos por lo que la máquina expendedora un piso abajo pueda ofrecer.

Inmediatamente después y sin contemplación Sakura lanzó en su dirección una botella de agua y Sasuke, siendo su brazo derecho el dominante, agarró justo a tiempo el objeto. Sintió entonces el dolor electrizante y nada agradable al ser precisamente su hombro derecho el herido.

Se lo merecía, concordaba en eso.

—Gracias, Sakura —respondió sin embargo con toda sinceridad.

—Está bien —respondió ella, su mano sosteniendo un maletín con todo lo que habría usado en él. No tenía porqué quedarse más, no cuando aquella otra mujer no se había apartado en ningún momento del lado de Sasuke, apenas saliendo ahora por poco minutos cuando Sakura le había asegurado que no le quitaría los ojos de encima a él—. Odio admitirlo pero ella te ama, Sasuke.

—Tsk.

Antes de cualquier otra declaración Hinata entró y se acercó con total preocupación hacia Sasuke al verlo despierto, éste ahora totalmente concentrado en ella y para Sakura era como ver una pintura de la que nunca formaría parte. Sasuke sólo volvió a fijarse en ella cuando lo alertó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente.

—No puedes hacer cosas… _demasiado físicas._ Descansa, y lo digo en serio —pidió Sakura un poco más serio y luego su silueta desapareció por la puerta.

Volviendo a Hinata, Sasuke se dio cuenta entonces que habían lágrimas mojando las pobladas y largas pestañas, una imagen que sólo deseaba seguir viendo en ella cuando estuviera entre sus brazos, con su frente sudorosa y su semen acabando de mancharla. Así de fuerte era su atracción a ella y su devoción por protegerla.

—Soy una idiota, ¿no? —mencionó ella cuando dos pequeñas manos envolvieron una suya.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó hasta dar suficiente espacio para ella en la cama. Hinata se ubicó a su lado y con total delicadeza puso su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Simplemente no me dejes otra vez —contestó Sasuke y antes de rendirse nuevamente a otro sueño sabía que lo estaba diciendo en serio. Todo acontecimiento anterior lo había hecho por el impulso de proteger a esta mujer de delicadas facciones, a una experta en dar toques electrizantes, a una mujer de perfecto cuerpo y buen corazón. No quería que estuviera en la cama de alguien más, no quería que otros hombres la estuvieran persiguiendo y tiene que saber el porqué continúa todavía huyendo de sus indudables genes Hyuuga.

Sabía que apenas despertara sería la hora de confrontarla y aceptar que Hinata ya no seguía siendo un trabajo, de aceptar que la había estado tratando de retener en su casa porque no deseaba que viejos miedos surgieran a la superficie y fuera alejada de su lado.

 _"...ella te ama, Sasuke"._

 _¿Qué pensaba al respecto?_

 **—**

 **—**

 **Hinata.**

 **.**

Su madre alguna vez le había dicho que el caos y el amor eran la misma cosa.

Sakura por su parte había dicho que nada de "cosas demasiado físicas", pero ahí estaba, bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke dejando que él rozara su erección contra la tela de sus bragas.

Cuando él se vino lo hizo sin preocuparse de hacerlo sobre ese punto intimo, volviéndola un lío, un pequeño caos que había encontrado a su dueño, o su punto de retorno y expansión. Y qué bien se sentía explotar a su lado.

Ella era algo lindo, le habían dicho. Una cosa de puras y lamentables cosas: Su cuerpo era dulce como el algodón pero también estaba hecho de veneno y sabía que ya había intoxicado a Sasuke. La deseaba, le despertaba celos peligrosos y Hinata sentía mariposas en el estómago porque sabía que cada vez que la besara o arremetiera contra su cuerpo no se trataría de un deseo frívolo.

Por ella él contaba uno por uno los segundos hasta transformarlos en minutos y luego en las horas que habían estado ahí.

—¿Por qué un policía estaba persiguiéndote? —La pregunta tan calculada fue entonces el fin de ese tic-tac.

Sasuke se acomodó mejor en medio de sus sudorosos piernas y Hinata sabía que era por seguridad, una suerte de prisión en la que ella se sentía demasiado cómoda.

—Alguien quiere que... esté muerta, ¿no es así? —Y a su pregunta Sasuke le respondió silenciosamente que así era.

Ella sabía porqué. Recordó una vieja noticia que pasaron por algún televisor, a la voz de una presentadora hablando tan fuerte a través de la pantalla que casi igualaba al hombre que había estado penentrándola esa vez. A la gigante imagen con la fotografía de alguien que sonreía y una frase motivadora de cajón que se exponía en la valla de un alto edificio. A sabios y estudiosos hombres en traje dándose la mano por la inauguración de algún parque que ya estaba ahí.

Los adultos daban miedo, ella lo sabía. Podían pegarte horriblemente y Hinata recordó las golpizas de Sasuke al otro hombre. Pero sabía más que aquellos que venían con una sonrisa daban mayor miedo porque mentían.

—Tenía... dieciséis, ¿sabes? —comenzó su triste relato, la confesión que Hinata entendía él necesitaba saber, lo que pocos sabían de lo ocurrido, sólo mencionado de su boca a otras chicas rotas como ella que buscaban consolarla cuando las lágrimas brotaban sin su permiso, o a unos cuantos hombres en medio del delirio de drogas y sensaciones de falso algodón de azúcar—. Siempre pensé que… sería una mediocre comparada… con mis demás familiares, y ahí estaba en una fiesta, rodeada no sólo de ellos sino de... de más personas perfectas.

Y en una reacción casi que surrealista Sasuke besó sus pestañas que empezaban a humedecerse. Ella puso sus manos en la espalda de él.

—Allí estaba un hombre al que había visto pocas veces, probablemente un reciente socio de mi padre. Sonreía a todo momento y entonces sentí su… mirada en mí, la misma que había recibido en una anterior gala de caridad. Me...m-me dirigí a uno de los baños y… y luego simplemente me agarró de mi brazo con fuerza. Me violó rápido en algún pequeño cuarto de aseo de mi propia casa. Yo… no grité.

Sasuke ante sus palabras apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y Hinata decidió por hacer suaves caricias en la piel de su espalda. Al volver a hablar le dijo que cuando eso había terminado, ella sin entender nada había buscado limpiarse y esperar. Era una fiesta importante y quizá por eso mismo no había gritado, sólo abierto su boca en silenciosos lamentos. Al día siguiente cuando se lo había confesado a su padre él simplemente silenció cualquier opinión que debió tener al respecto, lo había dejado pasar como si Hinata le hubiese contado sobre un corte en su rodilla.

—E-entendí más adelante que... no había sido porque no me creyera... Un día le grité, casi me sentí enloquecer, reclamé que hiciera algo y entonces me lo dijo. Había sido porque el hombre era un importante líder de negocios y su nombre tenía una amplía conexión con la mafia... Mi padre por entonces había empezado a aceptar una asociación con ellos. No podía aceptar ningún riesgo...

Era obvio entonces lo que seguía del relato. Hinata no había podido quedarse allí esperando que aquello probablemente volviera a ocurrir, su preocupación aún mayor al saber que no tendría la ayuda de su padre y que decírselo a alguien luego de meses sería tomado como un mal chiste. Su relación con su padre se había deteriorado al punto del no retorno, las comodidades se habían vuelto sofocantes y la idea de compartir un apellido con un supuesto prestigio se había vuelto en algo desagradable.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Escuchó que Sasuke le preguntaba y Hinata volvió a enfocar sus húmedos ojos en los oscuros de él.

Luego del refugio que le había ofrecido Temari y sus infructuosos intentos por conseguir trabajo con dieciocho años, Hinata había descubierto el poder de la atracción. La primera vez que había sido atraída realmente hacia un hombre, alguien mayor, un desconocido que casi podría ser su padre, se dejó convencer de palabras cariñosas y toques que nunca había conocido. Y lo que inicialmente había confundido por amor la había dejado un día con rasguños de una celosa esposa. Sin embargo vinieron otros después y con ellos dinero. Todos ellos sin embargo no podían compararse a la belleza y tentación que despertaba en ella Sasuke.

Sasuke que la apresuraba a responder la verdad con su mirada.

—Danzou Shimura —dijo de forma rápida, sus ojos temblando de emoción y prisa, sus manos que ahora quedaban suspendidas y tiesas en el aire.

Su cuerpo que era envuelto por el de Sasuke hasta que dejara de temblar.

Hinata lloró como si se tratara de una pequeña niña.

* * *

—No soy un asesino —le aseguró Sasuke a su lado.

Dos días antes habían decidido que no podían regresar al apartamento de Sasuke ante la sospecha de que había sido él quien los había llevado a Hinata y a su antiguo edificio.

Si bien nadie oficialmente los estaba buscando y en la noticias el hecho ocurrido en el edificio estaba siendo catalogado como un enfrentamiento entre policías y distribuidores de drogas, Sasuke le había dicho que primero tenían que asegurarse de varias cosas: uno, averiguar si la gente de Danzou había descubierto la muy cercana relación entre él y Hinata, o sólo lo habían seguido por creer que había reanudado su trabajo de buscarla —Sasuke no elaboró mucho sobre qué era ese "trabajo" y Hinata desde entonces había intentado adivinar—; dos, monitorear que no surgiera en los siguientes días una orden de captura para uno de los dos o ambos; y tres, buscar una nueva y escondida residencia.

Según Sasuke iban por el tercer punto mientras navegaba y escribía en un pórtatil que el día anterior había traído recién comprado.

—¿E-eres un… policía? —preguntó ella—. ¿U-uno bueno?

—Mph.

Sasuke entonces cerró su portátil, al parecer habiendo terminado el tercer punto y Hinata sintió que no podía estar enojada con él. Ella no se merecía un regular trabajador con una bonita casa y un puesto estable y aburrido. Ella no había pensado en esa clase de hombre luego de elegir una vida que se alejaba precisamente de eso. Fue a la fuerza, sí, pero esa misma vida la había traído hasta Sasuke y no podía estar arrepentida de eso.

Aunque…

Lo suyo no era un cuento de hadas, ¿no era así?

—¿Por qué me elegiste? —murmuró y bajó la mirada.

Podía sentirse radiante al lado de él pero el amor no siempre era luz y estar feliz. Podía hacer daño y dejar una cicatriz sin sanar por siempre. El amor podía destruir civilizaciones por completo.

Entonces, _¿por qué había elegido mantenerla a su lado? ¿Por qué rechazaba otras mujeres? ¿Por qué había elegido salvarla?_

Sasuke la sostuvo de su mentón para obligarla a verlo y ladeó su cabeza y juntó sus labios hasta unirlos. Cuando sus bocas se apartaron Hinata se encontraba sobre el regazo de él en la cama de aquél refugio improvisado y casi que intuitivamente empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas, subiéndolas un poco y cayendo donde estaba el miembro de él. Allí hizo otro movimiento esta vez circular y subió y bajó otra y otra vez. Sus claros ojos quedaron fijos en el hombre frente a ella y estuvo segura que no podría refutarle nada, no cuando había recibido una bala por ella. Sin dejar de estimularlo, Hinata como había hecho durante esos días llevó sus suaves labios alrededor del vendaje en su hombro y dio cortos besos.

—Mi padre y hermano… fueron los policías —dijo él omitiendo la última pregunta.

—¿Y-ya no lo son? —preguntó ella aún entendiendo lo implícito en esa respuesta.

—Muertos en acción —contestó—. Mi madre vive en una casa lejos de la ciudad, con un inmenso huerto y gente de mi tío sirviéndole.

Con cuidado y sonriendo ante la hermosa imagen de una bella mujer en medio de un inmenso huerto, Hinata empujó con suavidad de los hombros a Sasuke hasta dejarlo acostado sobre la suave superficie. Los oscuros ojos de él se estrecharon como un depredador al sentir cómo su bragueta era abierta, su erección liberada y Hinata quedaba sólo en interiores al quitarse su vestido, uno nuevo que Sasuke amablemente le había traído. Hinata elevó nuevamente sus caderas, con sus manos hizo a un lado tela que cubría su intimidad hasta dejar suficiente espacio y bajó su cuerpo esta vez tomando lo que más podía de Sasuke en su cálida carne interna, enriqueciendo esa fricción con la estrechez que producía vestir todavía sus bragas.

Con Sasuke en su interior, relajada casi que instintivamente y sin esperar, Hinata se inclinó hacia adelante y ubicó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de él para empezar a moverse. La mano izquierda de él abarcó con rudeza uno de sus senos y sintió sus fuertes piernas doblarse tras los muslos de ella. Pronto Sasuke estaba empujando hacia arriba queriendo unirse a un mismo ritmo con ella, consiguiéndolo en unos pocos segundos.

—Cuando te vi… supe que te quería aquí, en la misma cama, encima o debajo mío… —confesó él y su ritmo se hizo más intenso, no podían estar en más éxtasis. El cielo no podía ser más satisfactorio que esto—. Eres codiciosa, un pequeño cuerpo lleno de lujuria… Nunca una mujer me llamará tanto la atención.

Hinata gimió. Lo sabía, era buena. Precisa e indecorosa. Cuando tenía la polla de Sasuke dentro de su boca su garganta se hinchaba. Cuando sólo era masturbación sabía abrumarlo en tiempo récord. Ahora su interior estaba tan resbaladizo que no había problema para que Sasuke entrara y saliera de ella con mayor vehemencia.

Con ello el interior de su boca empezó a salivar y su cabeza a gravitar en placer.

El caos y el amor eran la misma cosa, le había dicho su difunta madre. Justo ahora nunca lo había entendido tan bien, haciendo el amor en un motel.

Nadie más que los humanos lo hacían chocando la piel contra superficies desconocidas, derramando los más íntimo y propio de uno, el alma, a través de gotas de sudor sobre el cuerpo de otro, ahogándose con total voluntad bajo un peso que colisionaba incesantemente en contra, sintiendo la sangre navegar salvaje por caudalosas venas, arrasando con todo a su paso, convirtiendo el dolor en algo ante lo que no había que desdoblarse en aflicción.**

Hinata era un pequeño caos y por tanto estaba llena de contradicciones.

De enamorar a Sasuke y de envenenarlo hasta que sólo pensara en ella.

De querer rugir y gruñir y robarle el último aliento de su boca, y luego sólo abrazarlo.

De querer ser atrapada por él y luego sentirse libre cabalgando sobre él. De querer ser libre y luego no estarlo.

No veía la hora de volver a estar dentro de las cuatro paredes que él nuevamente le ofreciera.

—Eres mía —dijo él y sobrepasando el ritmo en que habían quedado ambos se empujó así mismo hacia ella, forzando toda la longitud de su miembro entrar en el interior de ella de una sola estocada. Hinata gritó perdida en placer, sorda ante los húmedos sonidos que producía tan forzosa penetración, llorando por más.

Sasuke siguió moviéndose, saliendo de ella casi por completo y empujando de regreso con fuerza. Repitió lo mismo como animal.

— _Hinata._

Entonces ella estalló. Soltó un grito de placer, sus ojos probablemente lagrimeantes.

Se mantuvieron quietos por unos segundos hasta que Sasuke aún erecto retrocedió con lentitud y le indicó cambiar de posiciones. Él ahora sobre ella y con una tosca orden para que se abriera más de piernas se enterró de nuevo. Sin duda alguna deseaba venirse dentro de ella y su poderosa pelvis empujó frenéticamente contra ella. Hinata gimió casi con dolor, su piel hipersensible luego de su orgasmo, y se aferró a la espalda tibia de Sasuke cuando él empezó un vaivén furioso creando todavía más húmedos y obscenos sonidos, reclamando su cuerpo, ganando espasmos de anhelado placer.

Hinata lo observó en sus últimos minutos, una mueca intensa en su rostro, sus rasgados ojos fijos también en ella. Sasuke entonces gruñó audiblemente sobre ella, cerrando sus propios oscuros ojos cuando la sensación de la estrechez de su exquisito sexo alrededor de su miembro dominó por fin su cuerpo y Hinata sintió la familiar calidez de él llenándola.

Para Sasuke era uno de los más placenteros pensamientos en el mundo, saber que su semen impregnaba aquellas deliciosas paredes internas. Marcarla como si fuera suya, hacer que ella estuviera totalmente entregada mientras sucedía.

* * *

Danzou Shimura quería ganar las elecciones como alcalde de Konoha.

Sasuke le había dicho que alguien como él era un creyente de que el fin justificaba los medios y por tanto seguramente no se arrepentía de ninguno de los pasos que había hecho en el pasado hasta llegar a dicha posición. Sin embargo, con dicho pasado lleno de conexiones con la mafia y con gente viva que podría tildarlo de violador cuando llegara al cargo, Danzou no podía dejar cabos sueltos andando libres por las calles más cotidianas.

—Muy probablemente habría querido quitarte del medio con sus propias manos —dijo Sasuke—, pero fue eventualmente asesorado para que no se viera envuelto en lo más mínimo que lo perjudicara... Una foto en el callejón incorrecto o al lado de la persona menos indicada habría sido tan malo como que salieras en plena televisión nacional y lo juzgaras de violación.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y Hinata se sentó a su lado. Ahora estaban en su nueva casa, una especie de cabaña en un pequeño pueblo del que Sasuke le había prometido ni siquiera su tío sabía dónde quedaba.

—Primero trató de encontrarte de la manera más legal posible. Contrató… un _detective privado_ , aunque no creo que directamente lo contactara él. Habrá pedido de regreso algún favor que le debían, obligado a alguien más para que se dirigiera hasta donde aceptaran buscar a una prostituta sin problemas de ley o registros médicos y bancarios. De esa forma si la petición resultaba sospechosa no podrían rastrear nuevamente hasta él...

—¿E-eres uno? —preguntó entonces ella abruptamente y algo curiosa—. ¿Un detective privado...?

—¿Lo considerarías un problema?

—No —respondió de inmediato y segura de ello, sin embargo Sasuke no siguió elaborando sobre esa idea.

—Cuando lo del detective no funcionó —prosiguió él— habría perdido para entonces la paciencia y contrató a un policía que pudiese inventar cualquier delito por tu muerte. Mandar a simples matones habría tenido siempre su riesgo si algo salía mal, y tu cuerpo sin vida en algún desolado terreno o con signos de un dudoso suicidio habrían levantado sospechas en tu clan…

Hinata sintió un estremecimiento ante la sola idea de su cuerpo en tan significativos escenarios. Sintió una mano de Sasuke sobre su espalda en una leve caricia de consuelo y protección y se dejó calmar con ello.

—Si en cambio tu muerte se adjudicaba como el resultado de las acciones de un policía en defensa propia Danzou podía asegurarse que tu familia seguiría prefiriendo su reputación. Con su rostro pegado en cada poste y saliendo como un buen samaritano por televisión, habrá imaginado tu avaricioso rostro pensando en chantajearlo. Debía quitarte de en medio… Tiene una esposa e hijos también, ¿sabes? Habría sido un total deshonor… Un maldadoso monstruo que había herido a una princesa Hyuuga, _tsk_.

—No soy una princesa.

—Lo sé —coincidió Sasuke y sin que ella casi se diera cuenta acercó el rostro de él hasta olfatear el aroma de su cuello—. Eres mía —susurró en su piel.

Hinata cerró los ojos y le dejó hacer lo que gustara con su cuello.

Pensó por un momento en el casi desfigurado rostro del policía del ascensor, Hidan como había sido mencionado en televisión, pero no sintió la más mínima preocupación o miedo a pesar de saber tan bien de lo que Sasuke era capaz de hacer.

 **—**

 **—**

 **Fin.**

.

Era un fantástico día para Sasuke. Había llamado a su tío desde uno de sus celulares desechables y luego de unos escuetos saludos Madara le había confirmado que en uno de los periódicos locales se había filtrado una no tan vieja conversación de Danzou con el anterior líder de una organización de lavado de activos.

Por ahora era suficiente, pensó Sasuke aunque lo que realmente quería era verlo con sus intestinos por fuera. Por ahora sin embargo era suficiente, un pequeño empujón que ayudaría a los demás buitres de traje negro que también deseaban a Danzou fuera de su camino.

Al regresar a la cabaña vio a Hinata ya despierta en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Sonrió de lado y le habló sorprendiéndola.

—¡D-Disculpa? —preguntó Hinata sonrojada.

—Hmp —se burló Sasuke no dejando de sonreír de medio lado.

Le había preguntado si acaso estaban esperando alguna visita y ante su confusión y sorpresa le mencionó lo _bonita_ que estaba. Ciertamente ese vestido de pequeñas flores rojas la hacía ver muy atractiva.

Sasuke se acercó hasta ubicarse tras de ella, obligándola a que le diera la espalda y posó sus manos a cada lado de las generosas caderas, presionando el cuerpo de Hinata contra el mesón de la cocina. No se movió y eventualmente logró que fuera ella quien buscara la manera de besarlo. Fue suave, casi cariñoso, sin embargo con Hinata haciendo un movimiento contra la entrepierna de Sasuke, pronto él se inclinó aún más sin perder la mueca divertida en sus labios.

—Tan hermosa —murmuró él en su oído.

—Sasuke —dijo ella con una respiración sofocada y se frotó más contra él. Estaba rogando, le pedía entrar en ella sin demora y gimió cuando él llevó una de sus manos bajo el vestido hasta tocar sin vergüenza por sobre sus ya húmedas bragas.

Ella volvió a decir su nombre, esta vez con más desespero. Confíaba en que nunca antes se había comportado de forma tan impúdica con alguien más.

Con rápidez Sasuke se apartó sólo un poco, probablemente ganando de ella una mirada desconcertada, y antes de que la pelinegra dijera algo presionó su mano en la esbelta espalda hasta hacer que su cuerpo se doblara y sus voluminosos senos se extendieran por la superficie de mármol, subió la falda del vestido exponiendo su redondo trasero y bajó de un tiro su ropa interior. Hinata le regaló una mirada excitada y él no demoró en abrir su bragueta, liberando su muy hinchado miembro, ansioso de venirse en ese cálido interior.

—Perfecto. —Hinata escuchó.

Abre más las piernas.

 _Sí, perfecto. Justo así, pequeña perra._

Usa ahora tu mano, cierra los ojos.

Levanta. Tócate. Más, un poco más.

 _Te gusta esto, ¿no?_

Roja, sudando y gimiendo Hinata sintió un último susurro en la piel de su cuello que la hizo llevar al paraíso.

...

Apenas podía recordar cómo era antes. Hinata había cambiado y sentía que podía dar todo o lo único que sabía muy bien hacer a Sasuke.

A este hambriento hombre a su lado echado en el suelo, otro pequeño caos igual que ella, uno que la mantenía atada desde el momento en que en un oscuro y frío callejón posó sus ojos en ella. Quizá tenía alas, sine embargo Hinata no las necesitaba con las mariposas que sentía dentro de ella.

* * *

...

Ugh. Odio escribir acción.  
*Esta escena del ascensor fue totalmente inspirada en la película Drive (2011). Recomendada… además de que los personajes de esa peli podrían ser un perfecto SasuHina.  
**Párrafo inspirado en un breve escrito. El amor y el caos son la misma cosa, autor desconocido.

 **Como datos finales:** Hinata no está del todo interesada en lo que hace Sasuke, sólo lo juzga en base de la convivencia y experiencias con él. Pienso que Sasuke igualmente no le quiere decir para no exponerla a otros que pudieran estar interesados en ella, alejarla de él y traer nuevamente su pasado (ej.: alguien del clan Hyuuga). Estoy en conflicto entre imaginarlos volviendo a una ciudad o viviendo forever en el campo... Y sí, Danzou entra en desgracia. Fin.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Rw?


End file.
